parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dreamworks King
Princess Rapunzel's movie spoof of 1994's Disney film "The Lion King" Cast: *Baby Simba - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Young Simba - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Adult Simba - Alex (Madagascar) *Young Kairel - Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Adult Kairel - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Baby Tarzan - Baby Tod (The Fox And The Hound) *Young Tarzan - Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Adult Tarzan - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Young Nala - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Adult Nala - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Jane Porter - Darma (Rock Dog) *Timon - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Pumbaa - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Professor Porter - Robin Hood *Mufasa - Shrek (Shrek) *Sarabi - Fiona (Shrek) *Scar - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Clayton - Br'er Fox (The Adventures Of Br'er Rabbit) *Shenzi - Lola (Shark Tale) *Banzai - Vincent (Over The Hedge) *Ed - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Rafiki - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Zazu - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Sabor - Bellwether (Zootopia) *Sarafina - Tip (Home) *The Mouse - Mort (Madagascar) *Gopher - Oh (Home) *Hyenas - Various Dreamworks Villains *Chameleon - Barry (Bee Movie) *The Wildebeests Stampede - Horses (Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Foosas (Madagascar) *The Beetle - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Tarzan's Parents - Adult Tod And Vixey (The Fox And The Hound) *Wild Animals as Themselves Scenes: *The Dreamworks King part 1-"The Circle of Life" *The Dreamworks King part 2-Lord Farquaad and Shrek's Conversation *The Dreamworks King part 3-Sherman's First Day *The Dreamworks King part 4-A: Sherman's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" *The Dreamworks King part 5-Lord Farquaad and Sherman's Conversation *The Dreamworks King part 6-"I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Dreamworks King part 7-The Elephant Graveyard *The Dreamworks King part 8-Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Dreamworks King part 9-The Stampede!/Shrek's Death/Sherman Runs Away *The Dreamworks King part 10 -Lord Farquaad Takes Over Priderock *The Dreamworks King part 11-Meet Wallace and Gromit *The Dreamworks King part 12-Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Dreamworks King part 13-Lord Farquaad and Crane's Conversation *The Dreamworks King part 14-Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Dreamworks King part 15-Gia Chases Gromit/The Reunion *The Dreamworks King part 16-"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Dreamworks King part 17-Alex and Gia's Argument/Mr. Peabody's Wisdom/Alex's Destiny *The Dreamworks King part 18-'The King Has Returned'/Wallace & Gromit's Distraction *The Dreamworks King part 19-Alex Confronts Lord Farquaad/Alex Finds the Truth/The Big Battle *The Dreamworks King part 20-Alex vs. Lord Farquaad/Lord Farquaad's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands *The Dreamworks King part 21-End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba" *The Dreamworks King part 22-End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Cast Gallery Madagascar baby alex.jpg|Baby Alex as Baby Simba Sherman-1.png|Sherman as Young Simba Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg|Alex as Adult Simba Penny is princess.png|Penny Peterson as Young Nala Gia madagascar 3.png|Gia as Adult Nala Default wallace-7b387527-c3b9-4f53-be35-38d4db80d045.jpg|Wallace as Timon Gromit.jpg|Gromit as Pumbaa Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Mufasa Princess Fiona.jpg|Fiona as Sarabi Lord Farquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad as Scar Lola (Shark Tale).jpg|Lola as Shenzi Vincent.jpg|Vincent as Banzai Tai Lung.jpg|Tai Lung as Ed Mr. Peabody Himself.jpg|Mr. Peabody as Rafiki Crane kung fu panda 3.png|Crane as Zazu Oscar18.jpg|Oscar as The Beetle Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Princess Rapunzel